


Old Habits

by honestgrins



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Murder, Smut, Threesome, Vamp Sex, klaroline's a thing - rebekah's just playing too, klebekoline, klebekoline smut, rebekah is technically an escort but no money changes hands, that does happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: After decades together, Caroline has settled into eternal life with Klaus pretty well. There are few boundaries they haven't crossed, but Amsterdam seems as good a place as any to tread new ground - especially when they find Rebekah playing escort to super-rich scum.





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a Klebekoline smut prompt, and I think I fulfilled it. There are explicit incestual relations in this, and smut makes up more than half the story. If I'm using the citrus scale, this would definitely fall under Grapefruit. Klaroline is in an established relationship, and they happen upon Rebekah playing escort at a party. Flirting ensues, and then more ensues. References to past dalliances are included, and as vampires, bloodplay is a given. As Original vampires, then murder is also a given. If none of this appeals to you, please feel free to pass on reading this story. Otherwise, please consider yourself warned, and I hope you enjoy the story as it's written.

Waiting for the elevator to arrive felt torturous as Klaus kept a light hold on her hand, his thumb gently tracing the lines of the tattoo on her wrist. The contact was maddening, yet nowhere near enough for her. All Caroline wanted was to lean into him, to make him touch her with greater intention, and he knew it. But he just smirked without looking at her, more than aware of her growing frustration. "Patience, sweetheart."

Her eyes narrowed at the amusement in his tone. Luckily for him, the elevator rang as the doors slid open before she could point out other outlets for her desires that didn't include him. Striding into the mirrored lift, she turned to grab him by the shirt, ignoring the scandalized looks of other guests who'd almost followed them. "Shut up and kiss me, or I'll teach you the real meaning of patience."

"I waited twenty years for you, didn't I?" he teased, crowding her into the corner. His lips taunted along the edge of her jaw, and he smiled as her chin tilted up for greater access. "I know what it means to be haunted by you, and patience doesn't even begin to describe the feat of strength it took to believe you'd one day be mine."

"Cheesy," she accused. As his hand wandered up the line of her thigh, though, her retort died on a gasp when he reached the lace of her panties.

His finger teased the fabric slick with her, pressure intent while his lips nibbled at her throat. "Are you mine, Caroline? Is this all for me?"

Mouth open, Caroline nodded when he slipped a finger underneath the lace to stroke along her pussy, pausing just over her clit. "Yours, I'm yours," she breathed. It was an old promise, proven by the century they'd shared together since she appeared on his doorstep, demanding he take her to Paris. "Touch me."

Klaus dragged his tongue down the line of her neck and bit down on the curve of her shoulder. The second he drew blood, he slid a finger inside her, then another, pressing his palm against her mound. Her hips ground into his hand, seeking whatever friction he'd allow. His fangs burned deliciously in her skin. When he pulled away, he carefully cleaned the slow-healing cuts with indulgent kisses. Her muscles clenched, and he slowed down to drag out her mounting climax. "You're beautiful like this, you know," he murmured in encouragement. "On the edge of pleasure, greedy for more. Come for me, sweetheart. I want you to come for me."

"Klaus," she moaned, a hand tightening in his hair as her whole body tightened and begged for release. "Please."

Lowering his mouth to her shoulder once more, he sucked hard at the lingering marks and held her close as Caroline cried out. Her orgasm swallowed her like a rush, his fingers working her through with wet, filthy sounds. She was in a daze when the elevator dinged again, the doors opening onto their floor with them in a very compromising position. Maybe she would have once blushed with mortification at the public display, but she didn't even bother to straighten her dress as she pulled him with her to their room, impatiently digging into his pocket for the keycard.

He chuckled at her manhandling, smirk only dropping when their door shut and she pushed him back against it. Shoving his jacket off his shoulders, she kissed him deeply, tongue sweeping in to taste the remnants of the champagne they’d been drinking at the gallery. Her hands moved to his belt. "I like this suit," she said against his lips. "You should take it off."

"So forward," he answered, responding with a harsher kiss as he unbuttoned his vest. She helped with his pants, and he was naked by the time she pushed him down into the closest armchair. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

"Whatever I want." Caroline stood between his legs, making sure she had his full attention before she unfastened the jeweled neck of her dress and the fabric slunk to the ground. Left in a bustier and thoroughly ruined panties, she let her hands wander down the warmth of his bare torso. "And I think the fun is just beginning for us, _love_ ," she teased, already sinking to her knees.

* * *

_She frowned up at the canvas, sipping her champagne in thoughtful repose. “Is it supposed to be sexy? Because I love blood as much the next vampire, but that’s just gross.”_

_Next to her, Klaus chuckled and folded his hands behind his back. “Visceral art may attempt to bring any number of emotions from the depths of our souls. Sex, love, disgust, loathing, it is left to your interpretation regardless of the artistic intent.”_

_Caroline snorted. “Nerd.”_

_“Perhaps, yet my work stands for itself. I’m not sure why anyone is spending money on this rubbish. The artist has clearly never seen a decapitated corpse, let alone in the immediate aftermath."_

_Seeing him so riled over inaccurate portrayals of murder probably shouldn't make her smile, but she couldn't help pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're so cute in art critic mode." She bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. "Maybe you should take up teaching. Is there a specialty for torture and gore among artists?"_

_Klaus's lips pulled up, accentuating his dimples in amusement. He moved behind her, arms loosely settled around her waist as his lips grazed her ear. "If you'd like, I would happily enroll you as my first student. Imagine us in the studio, the afternoon light bathing our latest enemy's corpse while you mix the perfect shade of purple for the burst blood vessels sure to bloom before our eyes. I, of course, help you with the brushstroke." Hand encircling her wrist, he raised it toward the canvas as though they were painting the monstrosity. "It takes some practice. Not for a lack of aptitude," he pointed out with a light nip to her lobe. "We merely have a habit of getting distracted."_

_"That seems like a waste of a dead body," Caroline answered, voice a tad breathless at the image his words created in her mind. "How about you buy me some flowers, go the traditional still life route?"_

_"I'm surprised the traditional appeals to you, my love." His mouth moved down to her bared shoulder, teasing the skin with his fangs for just a moment - until a cleared throat caught their attention._

_An older gentleman with snow white hair and incredibly thick glasses scowled at them. "You are in public," he reminded in a reproving whisper. "Some decorum would be appreciated."_

_Though Caroline held onto Klaus's arms to prevent any casual carnage, she did meet the stranger's critical gaze with a scathing one of her own, made all the more eerie by her pageant queen smile. "I'd think a connoisseur of visceral art would applaud our reaction to such works." Her eye dragged over the date hanging from his arm, easily forty years his junior. "Though perhaps you and your wife just aren't as inspired. Pity," she said, pouting as the man grumbled and stormed away, pulling the woman after him._

_Turning in his arms, Caroline smiled sadly up at Klaus. "Some people don't appreciate genuine beauty."_

_His whole face twisted. "This horrid painting?"_

_"Us, duh." Leaning up to kiss him, her hands slid to his shoulders, enjoying the fine fabric of his suit. "But his wife did. She was eyeing you pretty hard, not that I noticed."_

_Klaus smirked, kissing her again. "You do know that wasn't his wife," he murmured against her lips. "I'm almost certain she's his...company for the night."_

_She glanced back over her shoulder, only to shrug. "Oh. These rich men you hang around always seem to be on their third or fourth wife, I just assumed. She definitely deserves a good tip for putting up with that attitude."_

_Lifting her hand, Klaus urged her to twirl before pulling her back to his chest again. "Really look around the gallery, sweetheart. I believe this showing is too grotesque to attract happy couples, rather incompetent collectors looking to shock their otherwise dull lives. As such, more than a few have chosen to share their evening with ladies of the-"_

_The words died in his throat, and it took Caroline a moment to find what had distracted him. When she did, her mouth fell open._

_Rebekah Mikaelson definitely had centuries on every human in the room, but her date looked every single year of them as she simpered down at him. Likely feeling their eyes on her, however, her mouth turned up into a cruel smile as she waved._

_"Hello, Nik."_

* * *

"You need blood," Klaus reminded with an audible swallow at the sight of Caroline pressing kisses along the ridge of his hip bone. But she just dragged her lips down to his thigh, tongue teasing over his femoral artery. Tucking a finger under her chin, he gently lifted her face and met her with raised eyebrows. "Please."

She blew an exaggerated kiss, rubbing her hands up his legs. "You're so hot when you're worried about me. If it bothers you so much, maybe you should stop biting me." Her own fangs dropped, veins darkening under her eyes as she scraped a nail against his skin. "But that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Like slicing into butter, she let her nail dig further until a clean line of blood oozed up from beneath his flesh. Her tongue just reached for the barest taste. "Delicious."

Amusement was notably lacking from Klaus's expression. Rather, his eyes burned gold at her monstrous features. "You're beautiful, my love," he murmured. "Drink for me."

Smiling, Caroline leaned down to bite into the healing cut, pulling a heady mouthful of his blood to counter the throb of the venom in her veins. Of course, the overwhelming scent of him left her throbbing elsewhere. She swallowed with both relief from poison and the need for more, greedy hand grasping his cock and pumping it firmly. He grit his jaw, which only made her smile wider. "Can I make you feel good, Klaus?" she asked, her lips mere inches from the sensitive skin.

"Always." His voice was heavy with promise, but no less seductive in its earnestness. As a reward, she took him into her mouth, tongue swiping just under the head to make him curse. "I thought you had more plans for tonight," he wondered aloud, voice slightly strained as she bobbed down for a deep pass.

Caroline hummed, her hand raising to give his balls a tender squeeze. She pulled back for a moment and wiped at her wet lips with a wink. "Oh, I think you'll rise to the occasion." Ducking her head before he could summon a dry retort, she kissed along his cock until the breath hitched in his throat. Then she slid it as far as she could take, loving the impulsive thread of his fingers into her hair.

His stomach clenched at the slight graze of her teeth, only briefly distracted by the unmistakable click of their door unlocking. Licking his lips, Klaus played with her hair and traced the line of her ear. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

With a challenging smirk around his cock, Caroline viciously sucked the whole length of him until she released him with a pop. "I'm good," she answered, her smile bright as her hand continued stroking him in a maddening rhythm.

"I'll say." Rebekah entered the bedroom of their suite and immediately stepped out of her shoes, focused on the lascivious picture they must have made. "Your taste in lingerie has improved, Caro. I'm impressed."

Under usual circumstances, she would have rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment. As excited as she was for the night ahead of them, though, Caroline just bit her lip and smiled up at Klaus before sliding her eyes to meet Rebekah's. "If you like it that much, come and get it"

As she settled in the middle of the giant bed, Rebekah loosened the wrap of her dress, emerald mesh and satin underneath contrasting beautifully with her skin. "Not yet," she said, tilting her head for a better view of Klaus's straining hips jerking up into Caroline's hold. She let a hand settle between her breasts, fingers wandering for the places she liked best. "I want to watch."

* * *

_Caroline looked to Klaus, curiosity eating at her. "I thought Rebekah was using the Italian villa this month. What is she doing here? With_ him _?"_

_Eyebrows raised, he swallowed back an amused smile. "My love," he sighed, bringing her hand up to press a kiss against her wrist, "surely a hundred years has improved your arithmetic skills."_

_"Don't be mean. Like, I obviously get it, but..." She trailed off, watching the Original Bitch flirt with some old guy that was most likely paying for more than dinner and the fancy art around them. "You guys are loaded, she shouldn't need to work for a living, let alone..."_

_Klaus merely shrugged as he twined their fingers together. "Call it a hobby of sorts. You've collected a few over the decades, just think of all you'll accomplish by the time you've lived as long as we have."_

_Snorting, she glanced down to their joined hands and the daylight ring he'd specifically designed for her to wear in their eternity together. "I seriously doubt that's a hobby you want me to pick up. Not even you are that kinky."_

_"I've shared you before," he whispered, his lips warm to her ear._

_"Not graciously. You always eat them afterward," she bandied back. Still, lusty memories of past paramours and strangers in their bed sent a shiver down her spine. Klaus traced the base of it, exposed by her dress to great effect._

_He smirked, knowing better than to argue when the facts were against him. "Only when they tried to keep you," he pointed out. "And I believe you promised to be mine."_

_Squeezing his hand, Caroline loved how his thumb played with the diamond he placed among the smaller lapis lazuli stones. There wasn't a ceremony or a certificate to lay claim to each other, not when Klaus had spent a millennium loathing such trivial, human traditions. Instead, he'd shown her the world, humbly asking to replace the ring she'd lost in the Mediterranean - during a moonlight swim, most fortunately. When he placed the delicate setting on her finger, something primal had flashed in his golden eyes. "You don't know what this means to me," he'd said, his whole chest rumbling with the effort to stay still._

_Unwilling to hold herself back, she'd cupped his face and met his gaze with one no less fierce. She did know. "I'm yours."_

_And that was that. People would come and go from their lives, perhaps they'd need some independence from each other; their bond, however, was absolute. She was his light, his strength, his voice of reason. He was her inspiration, her comfort, her adventure. He was hers, and she was his._

_It was their 'always and forever.'_

_“I know you’re trying to distract me,” Caroline accused, focused once more on watching Rebekah’s odd behavior. She almost seemed...friendly. “Prostitution is not a hobby.”_

_“No” Klaus agreed, “not in the usual sense. But then, we’re Mikaelsons, hardly the usual sort.”_

_Her eyes grew wide. “You all do this?”_

_Shaking his head, he didn’t bother to hide a laugh that drew Rebekah’s suspicion from across the room. “Elijah prefers more formal business transactions. I have enjoyed the occasional seduction-"_

_"You don't say."_

_"-yet never bothered with a financial angle," he finished, winking when she rolled her eyes. "Kol and Bekah, however, they're an enterprising pair. I think Kol likes the idea of corrupting clients with far more creative acts than they initially conceived, while my dear sister fancies herself an agent of international intrigue."_

_Caroline frowned at the odd explanation, only slightly distracted by the feel of his mouth on her shoulder again. "You're joking, right?"_

_He lifted his chin with something like concern on his face. "I'm not sure why you're so surprised. Sex and secrets go hand in hand, sweetheart, and many a valuable inkling is passed over a little pillow talk. She's seen more than a few regime changes from the comfort of fortified palaces, ready to welcome the victor back to her bed."_

_A flash of understanding dawns on her, both unsettling and intriguing, all at once. "That's right, you have first-hand experience," she said, her voice soft as she watched Rebekah smirk in their direction._

_It wasn't a big secret. Hang out around Originals long enough, and a gal was likely to suspect a few boundaries have been crossed over a thousand years. Talk to Kol once, then any and all suspicions were easily confirmed. Many a late night, usually with strong wine staining their lips, Klaus would tell her stories of his life before they met. He never lied, only embellished when asked. But she knew the sordid details._

_She often asked about those._

_"We should go say hi," Caroline decided, looping her arm through his. "If you want, that is."_

_His lips tipped up, and he ghosted a kiss against her temple. "You know I'll follow wherever you go."_

_So with chin held high and Klaus at her back, she walked right toward the corner where Rebekah was holding court._

_I want to watch._

* * *

Caroline felt the tension in the air turn to electricity, the sizzle of it radiating over her body as she worked Klaus into a state. She kept her rhythm slow just to watch his toes curl, and her lips tightened around his cock when the subtle rocking of his hips grew erratic. Her back bowed in a touch, mindful of their audience.

"Are you close, Nik?" Rebekah sounded deceptively bored in her taunt, as though she wasn't watching her brother's lover suck him off, let alone half dressed on their bed while doing so. "I'm sure darling Caro has had plenty of time to learn what you need, how you like a bit of nail in your skin just as you come."

With a slight roll of his eyes, Klaus let his hand spread over Caroline's neck. "She's perfect, Bekah. And she's mine. I'll thank you to remember that."

As though to punctuate his possessiveness with a claim of her own, Caroline sped up, her hand working in tandem down the base of his cock while her tongue swirled around the head. She gently reached down with her free hand to tease his foot, digging her thumb into the arch just as her teeth scraped his most sensitive skin. Klaus groaned as his grip tightened on the curve of her shoulder. "Perfect," he repeated in that raspy tone she loved, and he came inside her mouth. Carefully swallowing his release, she gently stroked him with her lips to relax him when Rebekah cleared her throat.

"Share a taste with me, pet," she called without a hint of irony.

Under normal circumstances, Caroline would have argued at the haughty, demanding tone and the nickname; with a light buzz from fancy champagne and Klaus's come on her tongue, however, she braced herself against his knees to push herself up. She winked down at him, brushing a hand along his jaw before she walked toward the bed. His eyes burned at her back as she crawled onto Rebekah's lap.

The lush velvet of her dress had fallen over the edge of her shoulders, and the open gape of it revealed the thin slip underneath. Caroline enjoyed the glide of silk against her thighs as she straddled her hips. As ordered, she dropped a filthy kiss onto her lips, not pulling away until they were both panting with want. Smirking as she pulled back, she watched with interest as Rebekah played with the hem of her bustier, clearly testing the quality of the lace. "Really, Caro, the design is lovely, but I'm tempted to take you shopping for proper fabrics."

"You threatened to do just that the last time I let you see my underwear," Caroline pointed out, shoving Rebekah's dress the rest of the way off. "It wasn't sexy then, and it's not sexy now. If you're not here to play..." Her voice trailed off, the suggestion clear even as her hands toyed with the silk still covering her.

Klaus huffed from the chair. "Play nice, girls."

They both narrowed their eyes at that, and they slyly met each other's gaze. "Hold onto the headboard, darling," Rebekah said, staring at Klaus as Caroline obliged, the order bringing their lips distractingly close together. "We're going to put on a show."

* * *

_"Nik, Caro," Rebekah greeted as she kissed their cheeks, her smile oddly beseeching in a way that Caroline had always associated with Kol. "What a surprise to see you, I didn't know you were in Amsterdam."_

_Klaus's hand spread wide on her hip as he pulled Caroline into his side. "Someone has yet to visit the Van Gogh museum, and I've made an effort to broaden her artistic horizons before she can properly appreciate the man's genius."_

_Scrunching her nose, Rebekah glanced around to the works surrounding them. "This place is certainly an opportunity to lower expectations. It's so...uninspired."_

_"You said you liked it," her date sputtered, an embarrassed flush rising in his cheeks._

_Her voice softened like she was talking to a child. "I enjoy being here with you, darling," she cooed, settling herself back into his lap. Her head tilted away from him, though, and her eyes rolled. "Caro, this is Magnus Nilsson, a collector."_

_Caroline faked a pleasant smile, while Klaus actively fought genuine amusement at the puffed up chest of a man who couldn't even match his tie to his suit. "You and your Swedes, Bekah. Though you usually prefer them taller."_

_"And who is he?" Magnus Nilsson sneered in that stiffly polite manner only rich people seemed to use in actual conversation, his eyes trailing over the fine cut of Klaus's suit and his obvious familiarity with the young woman he'd acquired for the evening._

_But Rebekah's answering smile was the picture of innocence. "Would you believe that he's my favorite brother? Niklaus, be polite to my friend. He's been very kind to me." Her hand carded through his hair, petting him. While some would consider the gesture affectionate, it was more like a comforting pat for the cow in the slaughterhouse. Looking up from underneath her false eyelashes, she and Klaus had an entire conversation without speaking._

_"Of course, sister," he finally bowed, leaving Caroline with a kiss to her temple. "I'll fetch us all another round of champagne before we better acquaint ourselves with Mr. Nilsson."_

_Rebekah tilted her head to the open seat next to Magnus, and Caroline gamely sat. "How did you two meet?" she asked sweetly, just to see if the old man was as easily riled as he seemed. Given his date's mischievous wink, she didn't feel too bad about the petty needling._

_Though she expected his face to pinch sourly, Magnus relaxed to an alarming degree as he leaned back into the couch, resting an arm just behind her shoulders. "I believe you already know that, Miss..."_

_Her eyebrows raised, and she looked to Rebekah in her shock at the obvious flirt. "Caroline," she finally answered, a bit surprised Klaus hadn't already inserted himself between them. "And I'm not sure what you mean?"_

_"I'm a very rich man, Caroline. Do not take me for a fool." His meaty hand toyed with the jewels at her neck, and she briefly considered removing the hand altogether. Clearly, she'd been spending too much time around Mikaelsons and their predilection for violence, not that she had any intention of changing that. "Perhaps you would like to join us for the night. Double the fun?"_

_A dangerous calm slackened her face, and her gaze flicked to Rebekah. Lips curling, the joke that passed between them was anything but funny. “How generous, but you couldn’t possibly afford me,” she answered lightly. After all, the honor would likely cost him his life, even as its worth was draining away with every word and leer._

_“And she only sleeps with me for free,” Rebekah added, oddly leaning into him and tracing the line of his jaw with a soft hand. She never broke eye contact with Caroline, however, the veins thickening until her vampire feature took over. Too fast for the human eye, she dove into Magnus’ neck, fangs first. With a vicious pull, she let go just as quickly. Blood flowed freely, and both women stood to avoid staining their outfits._

_Licking her lips, Rebekah rolled her eyes at Caroline’s judgmental stare. “I was planning to eat him anyway, a few of my colleagues have mentioned some bad habits that only death could rectify,” she defended. “Nik wouldn’t have been nearly so generous.”_

_“I certainly would have made him suffer.” Caroline turned to find Klaus with the promised champagne, eyes burning in anger toward the corpse left on the couch. “And I’d rather he not have had such an image in his head as he passed.”_

_Caroline could feel her face warm at the pointed look he gave, indulgent or not. That he wasn’t the only Original for her to have fucked wasn’t as much a sore spot as she’d expected when they first spoke about it, but she didn’t go out of her way to bring it up like Rebekah had, either. “To be fair, it was a long time ago.”_

_Rebekah claimed one of the glasses for herself and took a haughty sip. “Jealousy isn’t attractive, Nik, even on you.” She wasn’t daunted in the least by the lift of a challenging brow, instead lacing her fingers with Caroline’s and tugging her away with a dismissive, “Ladies room.”_

_Letting herself be dragged off, Caroline glanced back at Klaus. He watched them go with a placid expression she was hard put to read, but she could feel her blood heat up at the possibilities that possessive gaze ignited in her mind._

* * *

And put on a show, they did. Every time Klaus tried to direct them for a better view, however, Rebekah pointedly did the opposite as she teased Caroline with light touches and sultry kisses. Removing the corset with delicate flicks of its fastenings pulled a groan from him, a curse when she tore the matching panties altogether.

With two fingers in Caroline’s heat and wet mouth on her breast, any complaints on her end were effectively silenced. Instead, she continued to writhe in her lap, digging greedy fingers into the loose curls Rebekah had worn at the express wish of her client - his dying wish, as it would turn out. Plus, she liked the feeling of Caroline’s rough tugs through hairspray, the grumbling pout it brought to her lips. She snatched the protruding lower lip between her teeth just for the sharp gasp she knew it would cause.

Klaus growled at the scent of blood, hands clenched onto the arms of his chair.

But Caroline just laved the wound with her tongue, grinding her body down onto Rebekah’s as their tongues tangled for an indulgent taste of her blood. Hands spread across her back, and Rebekah urged her back to the bed, rolling them both. Grasping at the slip, she grinned as the older vampire let it slide over her head. She palmed the newly bared breast, an appreciative eye roving the new expanse of skin. "For someone with such strong lingerie opinions, you certainly don't wear much."

Rebekah nibbled at her collarbone, spreading her legs as she moved to settle between them. Her fingers toyed at the edges of Caroline's pussy, even as her lips were slow down the line of her body. "All the better to seduce you with, my dear." Caroline laughed, only to sigh in pleasure at the warm tongue finally ghosting over her clit.

Spurred by the sound, Klaus could hold back no more. Striding toward the headboard where Caroline was splayed, he lightly smacked Rebekah's ass along the way. "I said she's mine," he warned before sitting next to his love, who was too absorbed moving with the mouth at her center to do more than smile up at him. "Aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Y-yours," she barely managed with Rebekah having moved a finger to her ass, gently pressing in time with her tongue. "God, right there."

Rolling his eyes, he slid down the pillows to lay beside her, his hand wandering over her chest to tug at a nipple. He dropped soft kisses on her lips, murmuring sweet nothings as she struggled to pay attention with Rebekah driving her crazy. Teasing her with his scruff against her ear, Klaus had to swallow a moan of his own when she reached for his cock, already hard and yearning for attention. Her grip remained leisurely until her climax wound her tight, Rebekah's fangs glancing over her mound as two fingers drove into her. Crying out in abandon, Caroline's hands scrabbled for purchase - one up his chest, the other into Rebekah's hair as her tongue moved back to lick her through the orgasm.

Klaus used his words instead, filling her ear with quiet promises, both naughty and loving as her body slowly calmed. Rebekah propped herself up on her elbows with a smug expression, dragging deliberate fingers up her thighs. Caroline hummed at the slick shine of her lips, the burn of arousal flaring when her eyes moved to Klaus. Heat rushed through her at the inevitable tension in the room, and her gaze turned challenging. "Care to share, Beks?"

With a languid, cat-like stretch, Rebekah crawled up the bed with aching slowness. She moved her head between theirs, pausing at Caroline's ear to murmur, "Gladly," then turning to lick into Klaus's mouth with his lover's taste on her tongue.

* * *

_"I'd think you of all people would know better than to bait him like that,” Caroline pointed out as she watched Rebekah reapply her blood red lipstick. The marble bathroom was a palatial moment of solitude from the game of financial machismo happening out in the gallery, but the wide mirror still managed to frame their reflection as a new work of art. Women in Private, it might be titled. She gave a wry smile at the thought, very much like an observation Klaus would make. “You Mikaelsons don’t share well.”_

_With a sultry pout in the mirror, Rebekah wasn’t bothered in the least. “We share plenty, darling, you’ve just never had the pleasure of seeing it,” she teased. “I doubt Stefan has told you much about Chicago, but it was a glorious age of civility between me and Nik.”_

_The suggestive tone was unambiguous in its meaning, and she seemed to be waiting for a reaction - what, Caroline didn’t know. “If you’re trying to shock me, you’re about seventy years too late. Klaus likes to tell stories when he’s drunk on bourbon, blood, and me.”_

_“Shock you?” Her pout returned as a weapon, its target well hit as Caroline’s eyes darted down to slick lips. “Not at all. I’d hate to run you off so soon, not when I’ve already exhausted my entertainment for the night. We’re known to have fun together from time to time, aren’t we?”_

_Rolling her eyes, Caroline turned to her own reflection, determined to focus on her hair and not the scheming Original next to her. “Stop flirting, you just left a body in plain sight. Even Kol knows better than to murder right in front of me without a plan to clean up after.” Once a sheriff’s daughter, always a sheriff’s daughter. “Evidence piles up, then the villagers with pitchforks attempt to burn the monster. I don’t know about you, but I prefer to avoid the attention.”_

_“You love the attention.” To emphasize her point, Rebekah allowed a long leer down the line of her sleek dress. “And if I remember that Carnival in Rio all those years ago, you certainly enjoyed_ my _attention.”_

_Her skin flared hot at the accusation, her own memories of dancing and rich wine and soft, soft touches made interesting by the bite of perfectly manicured nails making her heart race just a beat faster. "Keep that up, and I'll have to assume you're angling for an invitation."_

_Rebekah all too calmly set a steady hand on her shoulder, raising the lipstick up to her mouth. "Open," she urged, sweeping a layer across Caroline's bottom lip when she obeyed. "I don't need an invitation, love." The top lip that time, carefully lining the curves of it. "Nik's bed will always have room for me, and I think yours will, too."_

_Breathless for a long moment, her brain failed to come up with a retort until Rebekah was already leaving the bathroom. "His bed_ is _mine."_

_Her smirk turned wicked. "Of course it is. Make sure to remind him of that when he notices the precise color of our mouths."_

_Sighing, Caroline leaned back against the counter, blood sizzling with something just as wicked as the promise in Rebekah's eyes._

* * *

Caroline watched in a haze as their practiced tongues danced for her enjoyment, her hand lifting to stroke Klaus wherever she could reach. Sitting up, she leaned around Rebekah's back and placed wet kisses down her neck.

With a languid hum, Rebekah sagged back to the bed to take her place. "I believe I'm owed some reciprocity here," she demanded, idle fingers dancing down Klaus's stomach even as he pulled Caroline in for a deep, distracting kiss. "Pardon, lovers, I'm needing some attention."

Laughing against his mouth, Caroline gently pushed Klaus away to lay between Rebekah's legs. "You Originals are so pushy, you know that?" Still, she picked up an ankle to drag her lips across the bone. She slowly guided the leg over her shoulder as she leaned down to tease wet center before her. First with a delicate finger, then with a more determined suck or two around the outer lips. The foot draped over her back dug in with annoyance. "Pushy," she repeated in a stern voice, though the lesson would hardly be learned given how easily she smiled into the crease of her thigh.

"Pot, kettle," Rebekah sighed, hips rocking up into her mouth.

"Indeed." Moving around the bed with hybrid speed, Klaus propped Caroline's knees underneath her, hands smoothing down her hips until she impatiently ground back into him. "Tell me what you want, my love."

But Rebekah clenched a hand in her hair before Caroline could dare to move. She gave a little sigh at the appreciation shown to her clit for the direct attitude. "No more teasing, you wanker. If you can't take a hint, I'm sure Caroline and I can find a toy or two to make you all but irrelevant to tonight's proceedings."

Eyes narrowed, it took Caroline arching her back to pull Klaus's focus to her needy pussy. There was some grumbling over how _irrelevant_ petty toys were in comparison to flesh and blood, let alone to _him_ , and he thankfully set to proving just that. He entered her from behind, one hand spreading over her back as it sloped down toward Rebekah. "So bloody perfect."

Smirking, Rebekah's head dropped back to the pillows on a gasp. "She does well enough, I suppose, though I question her taste in men. Caro, are you sure you don't want to come to Greece with me? We would have a lovely time on the beaches. Perhaps a yacht, nothing but sun and water and toned, tanned bodies for our pleasure."

"Nice try," Caroline said, breathing heavily as she tried to keep pace with his thrusts, "but Klaus and I are a package deal. That 'last love' has a nice ring to it, and I'm not a quitter." His hand fell down hard on her ass, and she had to bite back a smile. "And I love him." The warmth turned soothing as he rubbed the burst of red on her skin, clearly pleased with her answer. "And he would look hot on a boat," she pointed out before kissing her way back up Rebekah's torso. "I'd hate to miss that."

Rebekah surged up into her mouth if only to get her to stop talking. Tongue parting her lips, she pulled Caroline's hips to grind down into hers, which only seemed to spur Klaus faster. Curious hands played with her breasts, one moving down to press inside her with two fingers, then three. Frustratingly slow and deliberate, Caroline showed no sign of hurrying the satisfaction despite her own impending orgasm. "Bitch!"

Fangs came out at that, and Caroline nuzzled into her neck before digging into the artery. She lifted up to drip the borrowed blood into Rebekah's mouth, her fingers never wavering from the maddening rhythm. "Sorry, was there something that you wanted?"

Yanking back her head by the hair, Rebekah bit down into Caroline's neck in retaliation. Mouth dripping as Klaus's cock pushed the younger vampire over the edge, she pulled back with a lewd lick of her lips and grabbed the wrist still moving too slowly down below. "Fuck me already," she demanded, swallowing the moans her brother was causing along with the lingering taste of his lover's blood.

* * *

_Klaus was watching her with that glint in his eye that usually meant trouble of the best kind. He offered her a fresh glass, his thumb brushing just underneath her lower lip. "What a lovely color, sweetheart," he noted idly, at least to the casual observer. Leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, the corner of his lips came back the same shade of red. "I don't remember that from earlier."_

_Her chin raised defiantly. "Your sister's influence. She thinks pretty highly of herself."_

_"A thousand years will do that to an ego," he teased, no offense taken. "I haven't heard any complaints from in a while on that front, however."_

_"Oh, your ego's lucky your face is so damn beautiful." She jabbed a gentle finger to his chest before tugging at his tie, teeth nibbling at her lip. Looking to where Rebekah was chatting with a couple of other patrons, not bothered in the slightest by the cooling body soaked in blood mere feet away. "Say, want to get lucky tonight?"_

_Eyes narrowing, his focus never wavered from her. "I'm always lucky to be with you, my love."_

_Though she fought a smile at the cheesy line, she couldn't help but lean up to kiss him. "Yeah, yeah. But you know what I mean," she cajoled. "Let's have some fun." Her hands smoothed over the lapels of his jacket appreciatively, enjoying the hybrid warmth that emanated from him._

_His face betrayed nothing about his reaction to the proposal, though his gaze darted to her lips, thumb dragging the skin just underneath. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you already had your fun tonight." There was no bite of accusation in his tone, rather a glimmer of a question that need not be voiced between them. After decades together, they hardly needed to speak to have an entire conversation._

_As he looked over to Rebekah's elaborate socialite performance, Caroline was reminded at how intertwined the Originals were after a millennium. Attuned to each other for that long, she had no doubt that his sister could read his expression in its entirety just by being in the same room. While that once made her feel like the baby vampire they constantly teased her of being, she instead found it intriguing and wondered if that translated well in other aspects of their relationship. "Just a little girl talk, reminiscing."_

_"Oh?" Hand sliding to the small of her back, Klaus led them to a painting just next to where Rebekah was holding court. Her head canted toward them in acknowledgment but made no move to join them. "Please, tell me more."_

_He was in. With a triumphant grin, Caroline leaned into him, her lips brushing his ear with quiet promises. "How about I tell you on the way back to the hotel? It's a nice, long walk to give you all the details. Chicago was mentioned, and Rio."_

_"Sounds tempting," he murmured appreciatively before his face turned contemplative. Slipping the wallet from his pocket, he removed a card for her to take. "I don't suppose you have your key to the room with you."_

_Eyebrow raised in understanding, she tucked the card in her hand. "No, silly me. I guess we'll have to stop by the front desk when we get there. Room 705, right?"_

_Nodding, Klaus kissed her temple with barely repressed amusement. "I believe so. Shall we say goodbye to Bekah before we go?"_

_"Yes, but hurry," Caroline said, ushering them closer to the group surrounding her. "I've got plans for you, starting with the elevator."_

_And so they went through the usual niceties, air kisses and half-hearted hugs. The only moment of pause came when Caroline clasped their hands together, Rebekah's brow arching as she surreptitiously tucked the passed key into the neckline of her dress. “I should have mentioned Greece as well, darling. I’m headed there next if you’d care to join. No boys allowed,” she said to Klaus without a hint of apology. “Well, none we can’t eat.”_

_“You’ve already left one meal unattended,” he admonished, which earned him an elbow to his side._

_Rolling her eyes, Rebekah gave a reluctant nod. “I’m tempted to leave him as an unexpected exhibit, see how long it takes for the humans to catch on.”_

_Caroline shrugged. “I hope it doesn’t take too long,” she noted, her tone anything but idle in its intention._

_With a heated glance, they quickly made their exit, feeling her eyes on them until they rounded the corner toward their hotel - hands wandering and more than ready for whatever trouble they might find._

_The screams they could just barely hear shouldn’t have made them smile, but their focus was already too distracted to care._

* * *

With a new determination, Caroline stretched her fingers inside Rebekah's pussy to reach the sensitive spot she knew would drive her crazy. Hazy in her own pleasure as Klaus slowed his thrusts, she trailed bloodstained lips down her jaw, leaving wet kisses wherever she could reach. Her tongue laved across the sweaty skin in its path, arousal thick in the air.

Klaus slipped his hand down to her clit, and she whined at the too light contact while trying to focus on Rebekah. "Don't tease," she pleaded, pressing back into him without losing her own rhythm. Soon, the pleasure threatened to become too much when muscles squeezed around her fingers just as his cock changed angles within her, quick to follow with his own release. A low moan fell from her lips and she fell to Rebekah's stomach, surprised at the affectionate pet against her hair. Glancing up to see the Original Bitch's chest heaving as she slowly recovered, Caroline couldn't help a smug grin. "I'm still not going to Greece with you."

"Your loss." Rebekah rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Klaus to sprawl across Caroline's other side as the shower turned on and drowned them in relative privacy.

Cuddled together, they just stared at swollen lips and bite marks until Caroline looked away, blushing. He reached up to trace the rose of her cheek, then bent to kiss it. "Alright, love?"

She nodded easily before leaning in for a kiss of her own. "You?"

"Always," he murmured against her lips, tugging her close. His hand stroked the line of her back, only for her to squirm when he hit a ticklish spot. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled and played with the scruff of his cheeks, laughing when he nipped at a finger. Pushing herself on top of him, Caroline's hair fell like a curtain shielding their faces from the rest of the world. "So this is fun."

His hand raised, thumb tracing her chin with reverence as his eyes took on a golden shine. "Indeed," he stated, though she heard the question he really wanted to ask.

Caroline hummed her answer anyway and dropped a kiss on top of his tattoo. "Adventures are good for us. Keeps me young."

"Not me?"

Snorting, she nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck. "You love being older than dirt."

"He really does," Rebekah added from the bathroom, "not that it doesn't have its perks." Her knowing grin, however, fell when she poked her head back into the room, instead turning into a grimace. "Ugh, you're so precious, it's nauseating."

With a flip of her hair, Caroline gave a very Klaus-like wave of her fingers. "You were feeling just fine a minute ago. Keep up the attitude, and we'll let you shower alone." Klaus's chest rumbled underneath her as he chuckled, and she smiled back down at him. "See? Fun!"

He kissed her before nudging her out of bed, following her to where Rebekah was still grumbling over their apparently sickening show of holding hands. But then Caroline laced Rebekah's fingers with hers as well, dragging them both toward the steaming shower. "Come on," she said, tone laden with dirty promise. "Playtime's not over yet."

Few things made her feel more powerful than Klaus's utter devotion, heightened by the sensation of Rebekah's hands sliding over her skin like the falling water around them. Caroline was determined to enjoy the moment while it lasted, especially with Klaus gently massaging her scalp as Rebekah sank to her knees. Her eyes closed, teeth digging into her lip at the hand on her breast - not quite sure to whom it belonged.

Oh, but a girl could get used to this.


End file.
